


All Roads

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Cressi, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Real Madrid CF, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris calls to check on Leo during International break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads

**Author's Note:**

> International break - March 2015

“How’s your foot?”

“It’s okay…”

“You didn’t play today.”

“Neither did you.”

“I was resting.”

“So was I.”

“You are stubborn.”

Leo laughed, “Why do I feel like we’ve had this conversation before?”

“Because we have, numerous times.”

“I know. I’m not stubborn, by the way.”

“Right and neither am I.”

“Cris.”

“Leo.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Cristiano sighed. “How is your foot? Honestly?”

“It’ll be fine.”

“You need anything?”

“Other than you?” Leo asked.

“Fuck.”

“That, too.”

Cristiano couldn’t help but laugh, “Leo!”

“What? You asked.”

“I did.”

“Will I see you soon?”

“I’m not sure. Our schedules are crazy.”

“Tell me about it.”

“After the season’s over…”

“We should get married.”

“We should what?”

“Get married,” Leo repeated.

“Leo, I…”

“You love me, right? And I love you.”

“It’s a big step to take and so sudden.”

“It’s not so sudden. We’ve been together for five years. I was the second one to hold Junior after he was born. You were the third to hold Thiago.”

“I remember. Trust me, I remember.”

“Then?”

“What brought this on?”

“I’m tired of not being able to be open about my feelings.”

“If we get married, you still won’t be able to.”

“But you’ll be mine.”

“I already am yours,” Cristiano replied softly.

“So, is that a no?”

“No…I mean, of course I’ll marry you.”

“You will?” Leo smiled.

“Of course. Did you really think I’d say no?”

“I wasn’t sure.”

“I can never say no to you.”

“There was that one time,” Leo chuckled.

“I thought we agreed to never mention that.”

“I didn’t agree to anything.”

“And this would be the point of the conversation where I’d tickle you if you were here with me.”

“I’m not ticklish.”

“Please. I’m not sure who’s more ticklish, you or Junior.”

“Junior.”

“Mmmhmm. We’ll have to test your theory out next time we see each other. For now though, we both need sleep.”

“We do. Kiss our son for me,” Leo smiled.

“Kiss ours for me too.”

“I will. Goodnight, Cris. Te amo.”

“Eu te amo,” Cristiano replied. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Not soon enough.”


End file.
